


Under a Nightfury's Wing

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Hiccup AUs [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: When 15 year old Hiccup Haddock gets kidnapped by strange women calling him their prince, his friends will stop at nothing to rescue him.  But what if the Hiccup they find is to small and frail to come home just yet?An AU I thought up when I should be sleeping.





	Under a Nightfury's Wing

The dragon riders raced to the island the note had come from. It wasn't that hard to figure out where it had come from when you had Fishlegs Ingerman on your team. Who ever had written it had Toothless and Hiccup. It was a two week flight to the island, but Astrid thought it would be worth it when they dragged the young Haddock home. Finally, their dragons landed in a dense forest.

"Alright Hiccup, where are you?" As they started searching, Fishlegs tripped over something.

"Guys! Come look at this!" Fishlegs quickly cleared away all the brambles from the object. It was huge and black. It had tiny flecks of purple in it.

"What is it?" Snotlout asked as he crept over to the stout teen.

"It looks like a big dragon egg." Ruffnut said as she looked at it with her brother. Suddenly, Astrid felt a spear being pressed against the back of her neck.

"You would do well to step away from the Prince while he is taking his time coming into this world." It was then they realized they were surrounded. The women that surrounded them were built like brick walls and twice the size of any viking, Male or female, any of them had ever seen.

"Chain them up! We will hold a trial for them later. First we check on the progress of our young Prince." The other women nodded and got to work in capturing the riders. Because of the soldiers' sizes, the teens were easily overpowered.

"Ser! You must come see this!" The commanding officer walked over towards the egg and set her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"What is it?" Then she looked at the egg. The shell was starting to melt.

"By the gods he's early! It's fine, his keeper will know what to do with him." She looked at the Berkians.

"You're lucky you get to witness such an occasion before the ancient one decides what to do with you." Once it started, the egg quickly melted away. For a while, all anyone could see was darkness. Then a head popped up under a wing.

The auburn hair and lanky teenage frame let the teens know it was Hiccup. But he was different. He now wore a short sleeved green tunic and knee high trousers. He still had on his leg. The most shocking changes were his features. His green eyes had vertical ,black pupils. Under his eyes to his cheekbones were black scales. His neck,shoulders,and arms were covered in scales that ended at his elbows. His knees and legs had black patches on them.

He blinked tiredly and flinched at the light. He yawned softly and shook his head, sending his already messy hair into more of a tizzy.

"Hiccup?!" At the sound of Astrid talking to his charge, Toothless snapped his head up and growled at the teens. Neither of them seemed to remember who they were. Toothless stood and looked to Hiccup. He made a sound as if telling a child to come on. Hiccup made a happy chirping noise as he tried to stand. His legs shook with the strain and he fell back to the earth. Toothless made a happy snort and helped the other onto his back. Hiccup nuzzled into his back and went back to sleep. Toothless flew off quickly, the saddle still locking his tail in place.

Once the hatching was over, the women drug their prisoners to cells.

"What the heck is wrong with Hiccup!? Why was he acting like a baby dragon!?"

"Yeah, and what was with those scales?"

"Hiccup's been turned into a dragonling guys!" Everyone gave Fishlegs a confused look.

"It means he's been turned into a baby dragon. But since his body can't go back or change, only his skin to scales and how he acts is different! If we don't get to them before the dragon in him is fully mature, we'll lose Hiccup and Toothless forever!"

"Alright, so how do we stop the maturing process?"

"You separate the Dragonling from their keepers."

"Ok so we just need to keep the to apart. Easy."

"Not so easy Snotlout. If separated from their keepers to young, the Dragonling will starve itself because it can't provide its own food. Curious as they are, these creatures have really bad trust issues. They wont take food from anyone but their keeper. We'd have to wait six months at least, a year if we want to be 100% sure it's safe. Which we do. And keepers are much more protective than even the most dangerous mother dragon. In order to even form the egg, a human and dragon have to have an unbreakable bond. It's why dragonlings are so rare. The keeper knows that the growing sort of baby dragon can't defend itself like real dragons can, and the human dragon bond only strengths the need to protect. And to top it all off, even if the human is cured, they'll always have that inkling of a baby dragon that isn't fully mature. If they get to stressed or are brought back to the baby's home land then they could plummet back to where they left off. By then it's harder to separate the keeper because they refuse to lose their baby a second time." Everyone blinked at Fishlegs.

"So what your saying is that we may never rescue my cousin?"

"I never said that!"

"No matter what you say, we need to get to Hiccup. At least to keep track of him." At that moment, the head commander of the women from before walked in.

"You're all in luck. The ancient one has decided to have you track the process of our prince for us."

"How is that any better?!"

"Yeah, from what we've heard, Toothless will bite our heads off for getting to close to his rider!" The woman unlocked the cells.

"Start looking, or you die." After hours of walking, the sun went down. Astrid sighed.

"We should probably make camp. How about in that cave?" Fishlegs stopped her.

"No. Look." Inside, they found Hiccup tiredly cooing and chirping to Toothless while the nightfury listened. Hiccup was laying on his back, clearly to tired to try and stand anymore. He was clutching the dragon's tail like a life line. His eyes were closed, but he still continued to chirp softly to his keeper. Toothless yawned and laid down beside the newborn dragonling. He draped a wing over the newborn and let out a deep rumble. The rumble seemed to have calmed the chatty Hiccup, because soon he was sleeping soundly under the black wing. Soon after, Toothless drifted to sleep as well. The Berkian teens backed away from the cave.

"Ok I will admit, that was cute." Tuffnut said as they set up a small camp a way away from the cave.

"Yeah, who knew he was such a cute dragon?" Ruffnut said as she agreed with her brother.

"Focus guys. We need to keep track of time so we can pull them apart and save them both. Now get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." With that, they all curled into their dragons and slept soundly.

~×~

The next morning, the teens quietly went to the mouth of the cave and watched. Hiccup was still asleep, but Toothless was wide awake. He swiftly hid the sleeping viking and flew out of the cave.

"Now might be our chance. With our luck he'll be gone an hour, maybe two. Come on." Snotlout said as he walked in the cave.

"Snotlout I wouldn't do that! If he comes back and smells that you were here we might be in trouble!"

"Calm down Fishface, he's not gonna catch me!"

He walked over to the pile of rocks Hiccup was hidden behind. He was still asleep, curled around a rock like he was hugging a pillow. Snotlout shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Hiccup. Hey come on! Ugh...WAKE UP!" Hiccup snapped a wake, sitting up. It took a minute to register what had happened. When he did, the dams broke. He started crying loudly. But not like a human. Like a dragon. The loud, high pitched squeaks and whistles of distress alerted Toothless that something was wrong. He dashed back to the cave and growled at what he saw. Snotlout tended as he stepped away from Hiccup. He quickly ran around toothless and out of the cave, screaming the whole way.

Toothless huffed and turned to Hiccup. He was still crying. He nuzzled at Hiccup's cheek and slowly, his wails stopped. He reached for Toothless, who set him on his back. Hiccup chirped tiredly and clung to his keeper. Toothless set him down in one spot and spit out half of a fish. Hiccup chirped happily and picked it up, starting to eat. The riders gagged as he ate the raw, spit covered fish. He finished it and tried to stand up again. Toothless watched carefully from a small distance. The one legged dragonling wobbled and trembled as he stood. His knees were pressed together as he shifted his feet. When he stopped moving, he didn't fall. He looked at Toothless and chirped happily. Toothless gestures for him to walk over. Hiccup frowned and deflated lightly. He tried to step, but fell to the ground. Toothless laughed and sat beside the boy. Hiccup nuzzled into his side and yawned.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Most of his energy is going towards the growth and maturing of the dragon. What he does have left he's using to try to stand and walk and over all try to mimic Toothless. It's what babies do." Hiccup curled next to his Night Fury and fell asleep. Toothless stayed awake to keep a watchful eye on his charge. Meanwhile, the Berkian teens went back to their dragons to think.

~×~

Over the next year, the group watched the teen progress. He finally walked after about a week, his metal leg making him off balance. But at the end of the year, something unexpected happened.

When the riders went to pull a sleeping hiccup away from the also sleeping toothless, both of them woke up. But the didn't go after them. Hiccup yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fist. Suddenly, the scales seemed to disappear and his eyes went back to normal. He blinked up at his friends in confusion.

"H-hey? Guys what are you doing here?"

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"How is this-...? But Fishlegs said-!"

"Obviously you all don't know much about dragonlings." They looked confused as the lanky teen stood and yawned.

"There is no way to reverse the process. Once the egg forms, that's that. But after about a year, both dragon and dragonling go back to normal. Just with a few cool extra things."

"Cool to you or normal people?" Snotlout asked as he looked as his cousin.

"Me. What can I say? Dragons are amazing."

"You arn't mad about being forced into this?" Astrid asked with her hands on her hips.

"You know I thought I would, but I cant find it in myself to care. Now come on, let's go back to Berk before the freeze rolls in."

~×~

Drago had control of Toothless. Valka and Stoick were running to their son as Toothless crept closer. As Hiccup's back hit the ice, parts of his skin turned to scales. His eyes changed to be the same vertical pupils as a dragon would have. But he wasn't being controlled. Even Drago looked shocked.

"What are you?! Alpha, take control of it!" No matter how Drago yelled, the Bewilderbeast couldn't take control of Hiccup. The man made some strange chirping and cooing sounds at Toothless. It was clear the dragon in him was still fairly young, since he himself was only 20. Toothless shook his head fiercely as Hiccup's sounds got louder and more frantic. Valka and Stoick stood in shock. Finally, Toothless snapped out of the control of the Alpha and rushed next to his dragonling. Hiccup looked at Drago.

"This is what happens when an unbreakable bond between a dragon and a human take place. Is in some weird tribal magic and you have yourself a dragonling."

"Why wasn't the Alpha able to control you?" Hiccup laughed.

"By the dragonling status, I'm still a baby. I don't listen to anyone." Toothless rolled his eyes and huffed. Drago screamed at the Alpha again, but Hiccup growled. It was as if his instincts sharpened because in the ink of an eye he was next to Drago.  He jerked his rod out of his hand and broke it in half.  Drago stood, shell shocked.

~×~

After saving their dragons and defeating Drago, Hiccup was in the great hall with his friends and family. Hiccup hadn't made his scales or eyes change back to normal.  He was enjoying the feeling of letting the baby dragon in him loose just a little.

"Son why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I knew you would react like this?" Suddenly he changed back. He crossed his arms.

"How long?" Valka asked, keeping her husband calm.

"I went missing for a year when I was 15. That year was spent trying to get the dragonling to mature enough that i could survive in the world with less help from Toothless. Without Toothless I would have died right after that egg hatched." He elbowed his night furry with a slight smile. Toothless gave a gummy smile back.

"How would you have died?"

"Starvation, predatory dragons, and other natural things I wouldn't have survived through without him." Stoick took a deep breath and looked at his son.

"People said dragonlings never return to their original mind after they fully transform."

"I mean we were wrong about dragons. Why cant there be more that we're wrong about? All we have to do is learn the things that are right and build on the things that are wrong."


End file.
